criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrell Tilford
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Victoria Platt Bryan Tilford Marley Tilford |yearsactive = 1993-present }}Terrell Dusean Tilford is an American actor best known for his role as David Grant in the CBS soap opera Guiding Light. Biography Tilford was born on July 22, 1969, in Los Angeles, California. The names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that Tilford graduated from Rutgers University with an MFA in Theater and from University of California, Berkeley with a Bachelor of Arts degree. Tilford got his first on-screen role in 1993, when he was cast as one of the senior students in the sports-comedy series Coach. Tilford got his first major recurring role in 1998, when he portrayed the character of David Grant for 181 episodes of the CBS soap opera Guiding Light. Since then, Tilford has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Castle, Madam Secretary, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., NCIS, One Life to Live, H4, Busted, The Summoning, Bones, Supergirl, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Tilford portrayed David Nash, the commander that took charge in an ongoing hostage situation, in the Season Thirteen episode "Ex Parte". Filmography *Lucifer (2018) - Robert Ertz *Criminal Minds - "Ex Parte" (2018) TV episode - Commander David Nash *Switched at Birth - 16 episodes (2015-2017) - Eric Bishop *Busted (2017) - Shawn *The Quad (2017) - Napoleon Brown *Supergirl (2017) - Armek *Hit the Floor (2016) - Detective Curtis *Madam Secretary (2016) - Detective *H4 (2015) - Westmoreland *Castle (2015) - Hawthorne Carter *The Summoning (2015) - TJ *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015) - Agent Hart *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2004-2014) - Adrian Graham/George Craven *The Young and the Restless - 15 episodes (2014) - Doctor Barton Shelby *Single Ladies - 22 episodes (2012-2014) - Sean Clarke *Blackbird (2014) - Pastor Crandall *The Get Away (2013) - Sylvester *Broken Roads (2012) - Brian Pierson *This American Housewife (2012) - Dan *The Doctor (2011) - Christopher Rodas *The Protector - 13 episodes (2011) - Ramon 'Romeo' Rush *NCIS (2011) - Navy Captain Jack Painter *One Life to Live - 119 episodes (2009-2010) - Doctor Greg Evans *Maneater (2009) - Doctor Moore *Dark House (2009) - Detective Williams *24 - 2 episodes (2002-2009) - Agent Reynolds/Paul Wilson *Jackson (2008) - Jeff *Days of Our Lives - 8 episodes (2008) - Doctor Bob Carrington *Bones (2007) - Doctor Kyle Aldridge *The DL Chronicles (2007) - Robert Hall *CSI: NY (2007) - Dr. Quinn Brookman *Shark (2007) - Randal Hairston *Lincoln Heights - 2 episodes (2007) - Vice Principal Omar Caffey *A.I. Assault (2006) - Mike Kirby *Just Legal (2006) - Assistant District Attorney Steven Yeager *Jacob's Trouble (2006) - Omar Daniels *Girlfriends (2006) - Michael Daniels *A Year and a Day (2005) - Resident *All of Us - 2 episodes (2005) - Peyton Calhoun *Serenity (2005) - News Anchor *Half & Half (2005) - Julian Houston *Intersection (2005) - Troy *Star Trek: Enterprise - 2 episodes (2005) - Marab *My Wife and Kids (2004) - Rama *Soul Food - 6 episodes (2004) - Malik Todd *The District (2003) - Raynel *MDs - 4 episodes (2002) - Levi Hall *Guiding Light - 181 episodes (1998-2001) - David Grant *Cosby (1999) - Mr. Lee *Coach (1993) - Senior #3 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors